DE 39 36 795 A1 describes a method for extruding tubular-shaped products, more specifically for stabilizing extruded tubular-shaped products, to provide a conductor that runs into an injection head of an extruder with an insulating sheath. The sheathing of flat conductors by means of extrusion is discussed in DE 203 07 562 U1 and EP 1 453 067 A1.
In existing products, the profiles to be sheathed are primarily electrical conductors that are provided with a synthetic material insulation using an extrusion process. The extruded profile may be coined, punched, bent, cut or otherwise reworked. Until now, any laterally protruding shapes that are attached to the extruded profile may be welded on, glued on, screwed on, or attached in another way, using additional work steps. For example, the sheathed synthetic material may be removed, (e.g. the sheath is partially or completely milled down), and the attachment may be made using a welding process, for example. Then, after a cleaning process, another final partial or complete sheathing may be added. However, the resulting sheathing consists of two pieces.
In the production of a sheathed profile with lateral disposals, all of these additional steps are disadvantageous in terms of cost and cycle times. In the case of long profiles having continuous or discontinuous lateral disposals, for example, with flat conductor cable harnesses in automotive engineering, reworking takes time and is cost-intensive. This applies to components with high piece numbers and reworking techniques such as spray-painting or dip painting.